It's Just Not That Funny
by litlolme32
Summary: Written for a fic challenge. Must include: dog, twilight, light bulb, photograph, Superman. What sort of trouble could a Krypto dog possibly cause? Rated K


It's Just Not That Funny

5 things in a Chlollie Fic Challenge, from cking1575

Must include: dog, twilight, light bulb, photograph, Superman.

"Chloe could you turn that movie down? Seriously, how many times do you really need to watch all that teen angst?" Ollie asked.

"Ok Mr. Cranky Pants." Chloe spoke as she turned off the movie. "Geez. It's not just a movie it's Twilight." Ollie just looked at her utterly clueless. "You know I adore you and love you to pieces.."

"But?"

"You really need to get out more?" she smiled while moving to sit on his lap. "It's not just a movie it's a cultural phenomenon, its got forbidden love, classic love triangle," she looked up at him pleadingly

"Yes we can watch it when we're done here, happy?"

"Yup?" She smiled at her victory and kissed his cheek.

"Such a push over." He smiled and then opened the file he had in front of them. Chloe took a second to look at it, and then she looked at him incredulously.

"Really? A space dog Ollie?" Chloe spoke looking back over the file.

"So your best friend can fly and you're balking about a space dog?" he spoke smiling at her.

Chloe blushed and laughed, "Ok, so this Krypto dog is what's terrifying cats down by the lake?" She lifted up the photograph of a yellow lab streaking across the grass.

"Chlo, this is serious." He pulled out the photograph of the man whole cover by the park bench. "Witnesses say he was carrying it around in his mouth like a Frisbee. That photo was taken with a shutter that takes pictures of lightening."

"Why are you telling me this and not 'Superman?'" She spoke.

"Cause with Lois being pregnant, and due any day, he said and I quote, 'Unless the ground opens up and swallows me whole, I will not leave my wife.'"

"So what are we supposed to do about this?" she asked.

"We need to get that pooch to Bernie," he spoke.

"And how do you propose we catch him?"

"I don't know, I guess a Kryptonite Kong?" he asked smiling at Chloe.

"Ohhhh you're hilarious!" She laughed. She went to her computer and started looking up husbandry of dogs to get a clue on how to catch the Super K-9.

They had finally come up with a plan. Arrow was going to dart the dog with kryptonite arrow and then he and Chloe would use one of the JL vans to drive the dog to Bernie's. It was a flawless plan until Arrow's hiding place was compromised by the super sniffer. He ran towards the lake jumped up grabbed a low lying tree limb, turned, darted the dog and watched the lab go unconscious.

He tried to catch his breath and slow his heart rate down. "That was close." He spoke.

"You ok Arrow?" Tower asked.

"Yeah go get the van so we can get….ohhh….oh crap…." He heard the crack of the branch two seconds too late. The branch snapped under his weight and he landed in the lake. He spit and sputtered and came up angry. When he looked to shore all he could see was Tower in her red leather gear standing over the dog with both hands over her mouth trying not laugh. He shook off what water he could as he sloshed out of the lake. "Not a word." He gristled. He couldn't look her in the eyes. He bent down and scooped up the dog and carried it to the van, water dripping from his gear. He climbed in the back of the van with the dog and Chloe drove them to Star Labs.

When they got there, Ollie carried the dog into one of the more hidden and older labs that was converted to a kennel for this particular instance. Ollie never once talked to Chloe she walked behind him and he could here her trying to stifle her laughter. He set the dog in the kennel and shut the door. Bernard came in behind the couple and saw the drenched Green Arrow and began to laugh. His hood was warped and he had leaves and grass stuck to his arms. Chloe totally lost it when Bernie started laughing and ended up doubled over with laughter.

"Glad you're having a great laugh at my expense. I'll be in the shower." He spoke curtly.

"Ollie, wait," Chloe spoke wiping the tears off her face. "Ollie?"

He stopped and turned to Bernie who was rolling on the floor. "This dog had better not get out." He spoke.

"S….soor….hee.. heee….He won't I have a very mild kryptonite…….woooohooo hoooo." He laughed and he saw the anger seething off Arrow and tried to get himself together. "He won't I promise. I have a very mild kryptonite light bulb over his cage that will keep him, less super."

"Fine." He spoke and turned to leave. All that could be heard was the thwop and squish of him walking. The sound was from the water in his boots. Chloe and Bernie burst into another fit of laughter….


End file.
